ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Berenstain Bears
The Berenstain Bears is a 2016 American computer-animated spy action-comedy film produced by DreamWorks Pictures through DreamWorks Animation, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was produced and directed by TBD, and written by Jared Bush and Mike Berenstain. It is loosely based on the children's book series of the same name by Stan and Jan Berenstain, which here is focused to be an action-focused spy comedy genre. The film follows the Bear family, as they become accidentally sidetracked with international espionage to save the world. The Berenstain Bears was released on September 4, 2016, at the BFI London Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on October 8, 2016. The film received mixed reviews from critics, praising for its story, animation, humor and voice acting but critizing its unfaithfulness to the original book series, and grossed over $465 million in the box office worldwide, making it a box-office success, and was well-recieved by audiences. It shorty later gained a cult following among The Berenstain Bears fanbase. A Netflix television series, The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files, premiered on Netlix on 2018. Plot TBD Cast and characters *John Goodman as Papa Bear - TBD *Catherine O'Hara as Mama Bear - TBD *Noah Schnapp as Brother Bear - TBD *Millie Bobby Brown as Sister Bear - TBD *Clancy Brown as the Coronel - TBD *James Corden as Dr. Moose - TBD *John Cleese as Dr. Lizardo - TBD *TBD as Weasel McGreed - TBD *TBD as Raffish Ralph - TBD *Nick Jonas as Cornelius - TBD * *Sadie Sink as Lizzy Bruin - TBD *Gaten Matarazzo as Cousin Freddy - TBD * * * * * * * * * *Michael Cera as the Mayor of Bear Country Production DreamWorks' interest in the film rights to Stan and Jan Berenstain's Berenstain Bears series dates back to when the 2003 television series has ended. TBD Soundtrack TBD Release Home video release Reception TBD Quotes ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- ---- (TBD) *'Dr. Lizardo:' Yeah, that's ridiculous. The contractor who built this place screwed me good. ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- (Dr. Lizard realizes his escape pod malfunctions and falls into the floor) *'Dr. Lizardo:' Cecil, you're the worst contractor ever! ---- Trivia * * * * * *Despite have a different premise to the original book series, some of the scenes in the film make references to several of the series' books, such as: **Brother and Sister doing tantrums in the supermarket (during the scene where the secret agent secretly puts his device in Mama's purse) is a reference to The Berenstain Bears Get The Gimmies. **Papa about to confronting Brother and Sister for the bad marks of their classes in their report cards (only to being interrumpted by Mama when she discovers the spy device hidden in her puse) is a reference to The Berenstain Bears' Report Card Trouble. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Mama saying Papa to not watch television in the F.I.G.H.T. Agency HQ during the scene where Dr. Moose shows some of his gadgets to the family is a reference to The Berenstain Bears and Too Much TV. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **The Bears' nightmare scene (when they are asleep during their captive by Cornelius' bandits) is a reference to the cover of The Berenstain Bears in the Dark (while also being a parody/tribute to the "Heffelumps and Woozles" dream sequence in Walt Disney's 1968 featurette Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day). *Several audiences consider this film as a better version of Disney-Pixar's Cars 2. *Following the release of the 2019 Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies film Dora and the Lost City of Gold (based on Dora the Explorer), many people began to compare it with this film due to their genre shift into an action-adventure setting in contrast to their original preschool settings. * Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:2016 films Category:2016 Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:CGI Animated Films Category:2010s films Category:Films based on books Category:Spy films